Danganronpa: The Snowy Semester of Death
by Little King Phooka
Summary: "Welcome Ladies & Gents to the 52nd semester of an icy death that is Danganronpa . We have 16 young and chipper students that are just dying to meet one another. We hope that you have a pleasant time watching this series of Love, Laugh, and Murder. So stay tuned and have a blast!" [Contenstants 2/14 OC Sheet in Bio(If you want to help that will also be appreciated)]


Through the bustling streets of Tokyo, Japan it's not hard to notice that teenagers and pre-adults running around like chickens with their heads cut off after witnessing the advertisement presented on every Television & Jumbotrons with a particular logo on every breathing human knows.

"Welcome one and all to the Team Danganronpa: 52nd Killing Semester~! As always we cannot explain just where we are placing our lovely contestants, however, we can assure you it's gonna be a very frosty time for them. To those that want to be able to have the ability to venture forth into your proud dreams, this is your very last day to sign up! The location towards your audition will be sent directly to your phone's map once you have finished the 'entry' test. Thank you for being able to keep this series alive! It's people like you that keep this lovely series moving forward~!"

After that, the ad stopped and regular broadcast continued to move on its regular time schedule. However down in the streets, the franticness the high-schoolers and freshman college students have been frantic and wild. Gossiping about who they either wish off to go die in this series Semester or chatting on who out of the group of friends makes it in. Some adults even tried to urge their teenage child into participating as well hoping they will win the money or wanting them to die in the most gruesome and sick way as possible.

While trying to go through the bustling streets of Utoku-shi, Tokyo two friends were walking at somewhat normal pace together with the taller one walking a bit further. "Hey! Slow down~! You know I'm short, tall girl!" The smaller one said trying to catch up. "Oh zip it, college boy~." The taller one jokingly snide at him. "Lili~!" The shorter one said pouting. The taller one named Lili playfully stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. "Well, at least I didn't fail the entrance exam in my freshman year of college-"

"But you failed a freshman exam while you were transferring from the United States to high-"

"ZIP IT!"

Lili laughed at her smaller friend and gave him a noogie as shown of playing around. "Oh come down, Leafy everything will be okay~."

"I would like it if you stop calling me that accursed nickname." The smaller one said groaning at how casual she likes to fling that nickname around.

"Alright fine, Kileaf. Happy?"

"Better."

The taller one, Lili is shown to be around 175cm(5'9) and weights around 89 kg(197 lbs). Her breast size is 17cm(C) Her hair is shown to be shoulder length with a short low ponytail sticking out from the bottom of her black hair with the ponytail being dyed a soft red. Her skin color is more fair-skinned almost closely related to those from southern Japan. Her age is 17 born on July 19th thus making her a Cancer. Her blood type is AB. Her seifuku is a navy blue with white strips around the blouse's upper half with the lower half being the navy blue. Her tie is the invert of the two colors with white being the primary color and the navy blue strip outlining the inner tie. Her skirt length is more of the average while having the navy blue color. Her footwear is black loafers with calf-high socks.

"So. Did you sign up?" Lili asked.

"For?"

"Danganronpa, silly~!" Lili asked chuckling at her friend.

"Yea. I did, but the most likely I won't get in." He sighed sadly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well~ you are a gaji-"  
"Zip it. And that may not be the cause of it."  
"Oh? How so?"

Kileaf, the shorter one is at the height of 160cm(5'3) and the weight of 53kg(117lbs). Unlike Lili, Kileaf goes to college with him wearing more of business attire than the usual Japanese high-school boy uniforms. His has a black jacket that has his college name embedded on the shoulder of his jacket. He wears a white dress shirt and grey vest underneath the jacket along with a solid black tie over the vest. His pants are black like his jacket along with his dress shoes. Like Lili was about to say, he is a gaijin being an African American with his hair having more dark brown dreadlocks all the way to his mid-back. His birthdate is April 19th thus making him an Aries. His blood type is B.

"It's cause I'm a college student and yes it might also be due to me being a gaijin."

"Hey, don't worry. There's always next time..." Lili said trying to comfort him.

"I know." He said defeatedly. Which made Lili gave him head pats.

"Thanks..." He said reassuringly with a soft smile which made Lili smile back greatly and hugs him tightly. "LILI!"

"Gaaah you're so sweet, Leafy~!"

"Alright! Alright, you made your point let me go!" He exclaimed trying to make her get off of him which she eventually did.

"So. Where's your location at?" Lili asked pulling out her phone to look at her Choogle Maps.

"Well...mines is at 671 Enolestia Lane." He said after he took a couple breathes. "Yours?"

"710 Kigito Avenue." She said with a suddenly sad look. "Arrgh that's near the next town!" She said and droop like a sad puppy making Kileaf give her head pats.

"It'll be okay."  
"Bleh~"  
"Come on after this and school I'll treat you to some MCDakas, okay?" Kileaf asked in too hopes to bring into spirits which successfully did.  
"ALRIGHT~!" The quick mood changed Lili said with a joyful smile.

|TIME STAMP 15:59(3:59PM) 710 Kigito Avenue| / _ **Lili's POV**_ \  
Thank god for my alethic abilities, not only have I managed to get in here across the fucking city...give or two some breaks mind you and a doggy bag of some sweet MCDak burgers it was an easy piece of cake...hmm maybe I should get some cake along the way home...who knows.

'Oheheheheh this sooo exciting' I mentally screamed at myself seeing how I'm extremely close to the front of the line. With that MCDable burgers, I can't help but still feel the excitement in my stomach...or do I have to pass gas? Maybe both who knows.

'Pfft' Nope definitely gas.  
I turned my head slightly glancing at the person minding his business before taking a whiff of the air before covering his nose and looked at me after I quickly turned my head in hopes to not be spotted. Hey, the guy has shitty green hair. The gas may fit comfortable with it.

"Tanjitsu Lili" The woman in white and black called out for my name

"Ah! Yes?" I responded and she led me inside and into a room which somewhat looks like a mini dance room.

"Please wait here and you will be asked understood?" She asked with some stern in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am," I said with a mini gulp and went inside before she closed the door.

|TIME STAMP 17:50(5:50PM) 671 Enolestia Lane| / **Kileaf's POV** \  
After the hangout with Lili, she and I decided to split ways after eating at MCDakas. She went like a bullet, I however just walked the way there, the auditions weren't going anywhere and the time was okay since it closed at midnight. Now, I'm just standing in a massive line with massive amounts of people waiting to get interviewed, seeing the mixture of emotions appearing on these individuals faces were making me a bit nervous especially with this blue hair glasses chick that's standing a few people behind me. The way how she jitters with excitement makes me a bit uncomfortable, to say the least. I wonder if Lili is okay, she isn't a dense but she tends to be very...close-hearted to others greatly.

"I hope she is okay..." I muttered to myself while shoving my hands in my pocket waiting my turn in this hectic line.

"WOOHOO~! LET'S GET THIS MURDERING SERIES GOING!" A random teen screeched which then had a major positive reaction of screaming and whooping of that statement. I poorly agreed this had no impact on me as I believed this is nothing but a huge actor stunt only to gain more fame. Looking at the people who were at the front the ones wearing monochrome suits smiled and nodded along with the already psychotic fanbase of a crowd.

|TIME STAMP 20:32(8:32PM)| / **Kileaf' POV** \  
Ugh, this feels like a millennial just for this caterpillar of the long moving. Maybe that's just insulting the caterpillar itself. I'm almost to the front and I feel like just going home if I haven't retrieved a text from Lili I would've just said 'Fuck it'.

 _Liligrunt: Leafy~! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)_

 _Me: How many times have I told you not to call me that?_

 _Liligrunt: Oh come on~! You like it~! o( )o_

 _Me: Hmmm lemme think do I like it? Oh, that's right 'No'. (￣︿￣)_

 _Liligrunt: Waaaah! .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･._

 _I couldn't help but chuckle. And for some weird reason, the line was moving a bit quicker. Huh...maybe what they say is true about having fun lessen time quicker._

 _Me: Are you home?_

 _Liligrunt: Yea, you?_

 _Me: Nope, still at the audition._

 _Liligrunt: EHHHHHHH?! (°ロ°)!_

 _Me: Yea I know. No, don't come by._

 _Liligrunt: WHY?! ＼(〇_ｏ)／_

 _Me: Cause I said so. ╮( ˘ ､ ˘ )╭_

"Sir. Last name?" One of the males in the monochrome suits asked and looked a bit annoyed at me as if he asked me a few more times and I just shrugged him off.

"Oh uh...Hines?" I responded before I texted Lili I got to go which then Lili responded with a 'K'.

"Ah, here we go. Alright, follow me." He said and I did as ordered and he led me into a room which resembled a mini studio.

"Wait here and I'll be getting the instructor." He said as I waited and nodded in his direction before he closed the door.

After a few minutes of waiting in what seemed like a deafening room, I hear a very deep voice.

"Welcome, Hines Kileaf. Today I'll be asking you a few questions. Understood?" It said in which I looked around the room for the voice.

"Look directly in front of you and do not move, only speak when asked." It ordered again in which I, still terrified did as ask.


End file.
